The present invention relates to a disc brake, in particular for a commercial vehicle, having a caliper which straddles a brake disc that can be brought into operative contact with brake pads, each pad comprising a lining carrier plate and, fastened thereon, a friction lining.
A disc brake of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in DE 199 07 958 A1, for example. What is shown and described therein is that, for the purpose of protecting a housing compartment, which accommodates functional components of the brake caliper, such as actuating spindles of a brake application device or the like, a mounting and functional opening directed toward the brake disc is closed off by a closure plate. Moreover, the closure plate serves as a supporting part for various add-on parts, such as boots, seals and the like.
The closure plate is fastened by screws, which are arranged peripherally in the edge region and screwed into the caliper.
However, this type of fastening, which particularly involves monitoring the torque to which the screws are tightened, is very time-consuming and hence cost-intensive. This, therefore, constitutes an obstacle to manufacturing optimization.
To ensure effective sealing of the closure plate with respect to the brake caliper and thus prevent moisture and dirt from entering into the housing compartment, the closure cover bears in a sealed manner against the caliper. This sealing function has, to date, been provided by a cured sealing cord, which is initially mounted as a two-component seal on the closure cover in an external premounting device. For obvious reasons, this method of applying a sealant can only be performed over a considerable amount of time. Furthermore, the sealing surface of the caliper, which caliper generally takes the form of a casting, i.e., the region against which the sealing cord bears, has to be machined, in particular by milling.
Since disc brakes are mass produced in large quantities, particular importance is attached to producing the disc brake simply and rapidly, but the known construction conditions are not compatible with this.
It is therefore the object of the invention to develop a disc brake that can be produced and mounted more simply and more cost-effectively.
According to the invention, a disc brake is provided having a caliper which straddles a brake disc which can be brought into operative contact with brake pads, each pad comprising a lining carrier plate and, fastened thereon, a friction lining. At least one closure cover, which closes off and bears in a sealed manner against a caliper housing compartment for functional components of the brake caliper, is connected with a positive locking to the caliper.
By virtue of the positive locking connection between the closure cover and the caliper, there is no longer any need for preparatory work prior to mounting the closure cover, as was absolutely necessary in the case of the prior art, for example through the incorporation of threaded bores in the brake caliper. In this respect, according to an advantageous development of the invention, the closure cover is provided in its peripheral edge region with positive locking mechanisms, which correspond to positive locking mechanisms on the brake caliper.
The positive locking mechanisms of the closure cover may preferably include latching tongues which engage behind undercuts of the brake caliper so as to produce a secure connection between the closure cover and the brake caliper.
These latching tongues are elastically deformable to a certain degree, with the result that the closure cover merely has to be pressed into the edge region, comprising the undercuts, of the functional and mounting opening of the brake caliper until the latching tongues come to bear in the undercut. In principle, the closure cover is thus clipped into place.
The latching tongues are formed by making multiple slits in a fold, which moreover is integrally formed on the closure cover, and can be produced simply in so far as the closure cover is produced as a shaped or stamped sheet metal part. The undercut assigned to each latching tongue is part of an overall peripheral recess in the edge region of the mounting and functional opening of the housing compartment, said recess being incorporated during the casting of the caliper.
This positive locking connection forms not only a captive securing device for the closure cover, but also a securing device against unauthorized opening of the brake, since the closure cover cannot be detached without being destroyed.
According to a further aspect of the invention, provision is made, for the purpose of sealing the closure cover with respect to the brake caliper, and prior to mounting the closure cover, to inject a fluid seal into an intermediate space formed between the closure cover and the closure cover seat of the brake caliper, this fluid seal curing after the closure cover has been pressed in and preventing the cover from slipping.
Since this fluid seal is tailored to the surface conditions of the closure cover seat, no special machining of this region is required. This too leads to a reduction in the manufacturing and mounting effort, with the result that, together with the simplified production and mounting of the closure cover, significant advantages, in particular cost advantages, are achieved over the prior art.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.